Homewrecker
by GleeSQB
Summary: G!P Santana and Stepmother Quinn and no condoms sex with hot girls. The story is better then the summary Very OOC
1. Homewrecker

Like **I promise a one shot G!P Santana and Stepmother Quinn but in the future is gonna be G!P Quinn and Stepmother Santana story.**

 **All mistakes are mine and including the lyrics. And sorry I'm not good at writing smutty and the story is all over the place.**

 **Song by: Travis Garland- Homewrecker**

You wanna hear something funny? How you ever had a fantasy about having sex with one of your teacher? I have but the funny thing about it, she's also my stepmother.

I can remember the first time we had sex. It was when she caught me having fucking Brittany in the living room on the couch. Man I was getting it in getting it in. I can remember that shit perfectly.

 **Flashback:**

I really don't get why some of my classmates calls me a fuckboy? I don't do relationship and I at least fuck three different girls and all of them are blonde. Well not all Rachel is a brunette but still I love her pussy.

As I was walking in the hallway with my best friend Froggy Lips Sam and I was checking out the ladies when Brittany stops me in the hallway.

"Hey, baby."she says as she crushes her lips against mine while moaning when my hands went straight to her ass as I started groping her as her hands went around my neck.

"Hey, babe what's up?"I said pulling back once air was becoming a problem while leaning against the lockers while she counties to peck kisses on me. If I can and would I would fuck the shit out of her right here and right now, and that cheerleader outfit ain't doing nothing neither.

"I was thinking about skipping practices and come over today so you can help me 'workout' if you know what I mean?" She asks as she was grinding her front on my dick.

I think I should tell you guys I was born with a penis and I think is cool and the ladies love it.

"Oh yeah? Well let's go to class and as soon as the bell rang be outside by my truck and it's on." I said smacking her ass while she starts giggling.

If could I would skip the last class of the day, but is my English class and the teacher happenings to be my step mom Quinn Fabray-Lopez. She's like the hottest teacher in this school.

We started walking while I had one of my hands on her ass. Once we got into class I gave her one last kiss and made my way to the back of the classroom to my seat with Sam.

"Damn dude, I thought she was gonna rip your shirt off." He said while laughing.

"You? It won't be the first time and damn sure wouldn't be the last time." I said smirking just before she walks in wearing the tightest skirt ever.

"Dude, have I ever told you you're mom is hot!" He said while high five the guy next to him.

"Step mom." I said looking over at him. Him and a lot of guys and girls talks about her too.

Yeah too bad she's married to my dad. For her only been 26 I still will fuck the shit out of her.

"Okay class let's begin." Her husky voice just fills the room up it's like her voice just give me erection.

I don't know when the time has past and we collecting our pages back when the bell rang. Just when I was about to leave she stops me 'shit'.

"Hey Santana, can I have a word with you alone?" She asks as Brittany was waiting on me.

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged my shoulders "go wait outside and I'll be right there I said smacking her ass again.

"Your dad text me awhile go and said he won't be home tonight, so it's just us two for dinner but I'll be late since I have a staff meeting I have to attend to." She tells me while she was packing up her teacher things. As I was about to leave the room she stops me again "oh and Santana?" She says again as I turn around "next time please don't talk about having sex with Rachel and Tori in my class again." She said walking out before me.

So that's what I was doing? Well at least it's a good thing I'm not failing this class. I said to myself as I walked out behind her while I was looking at her ass.

As we make it out to my truck I wasted no time hurrying up and getting to my house. On the way over there Brittany wanted to give me head but I said no and she just gave me a hand job. I came as soon as I pulled into my driveway.

Once she was done sucking my cum up she leans up so I can taste myself which it wasn't bad, since it still had Tori's peach lip gloss on it.

Once I gotten the front door opened I wasted no time slamming her against the door as she wrapped her legs around my waistline while I was grinding my son into.

"Oh shit!" She moans out as I was sucking and biting her in her pressures point" wait, wait Santana" She says breathing heavily "you're not about to fuck me against the door again like last time." She says as I started smirking that was fucking funny but it wasn't my fault she the one who tossed her head back and put a hole in the door.

I knew I wasn't going to make it to my room and it's been awhile since I had fucked anyone on the couch. She slides down off of me and walk away from me while moving her finger in the come motion.

The last thing I remember was I was balls deep inside of Brittany's pussy while I was pulling her hair and fucking her from behind.

"Oh my god Santana!" She was panting out while moaning loud. I had one of my hands on her lower back while my other hands was rubbing on her clit.

"Yeah? You like that you dirty slut? Who's pussy is this?" I asked as I was pounding into her tight little pussy.

"It's your Santana! It's your. I'm so close," She said matching her pace with mine. And that one final thrust she finally came and we both collapsed while I collapsed on her back and pulled my dick out slowly. I so happy she's on birth control.

"Oh my god, I would never ever get tired of that." I said laughing while and getting off of her back.

After I grabbed her by her hips while I laid down and pulling her on top of me. After we laid there for awhile Brittany slapped me across my chest when I was about to dose off to sleep.

"Damn woman! What was that for?" I asked while rubbing my boob. "That shit fucking hurts" I said as she laughs.

"Well my back hurts and I think Quinn is gonna be piss about her blanket we messed up." She said getting up of me. I really do love seeing her ass just by looking at it my dick starting to hardened.

"Wait for a minute?" I say as I pulled her back into my front as she tries to get away from me.

"What?" She answers as she relaxes in my arms as she was sitting in my lap.

"I was thinking before you go we can you know one more time just in case Quinn comes home." I say kissing down her back before flipping her over so she was laying down on her back.

"Is that so?" She asks me as I mumble into her neck 'yeah' " I knew you were just a fuckboy."

I know she just didn't call me a fuckboy? I can show her a fuckboy. I didn't answer as I line my dick with her entrance and just as she was about to say something I roughly thrust in and out of her.

"Oh shit! That feels so good." She says as she was moaning while I was fucking her the hardest I ever fuck anyone. The only thing you could hear was the sound of my dick pounding into her pussy"fuck that's feels so so good!" She was yelling out I can feel her muscle tightening around me"I'm bout to come!" And just when she said that Quinn walked in. "Oh my god SANTANA!"

"Hey Santana, can you help with... the groceries." She tried to say but instead she see my dick shooting cum on Brittany stomach while she dropped the two bags she was carrying down.

Well at least it wasn't the first time someone walked in on me and I know she seen the size of it. It's pretty big for a ten inches.

"Oh my god Santana, I'm so sorry I didn't know you're was..um naked." She said leaving the living room.

After she left I just smirked to myself as I got up from between Brittany's legs and put on my clothes that was everywhere while Brittany did the same. Once I was finished I saw Quinn still bring in groceries into the kitchen.

"Um Quinn is that all of them?" I ask taking the bags out of her hands.

"Yeah," she without looking at me. I know she thinks I'm embarrassed by that but I'm not "why don't you take Brittany home and I'll get started on dinner." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Before I took Brittany home I took a quick shower while Brittany was cleaned up the front living room. Quinn told her she didn't how to, but she wanted to since it was my fault. After my shower I changed into some black and red gym shorts and a red t-shirt when I took Brittany home. She was laughing about how Quinn walked in us but rather I didn't care but I know for a fact she was gonna tell my dad.

After I got back home Quinn was setting the table up for us . For only being 26 she tries to play the mother role like ask me how my day was or help me with my homework or try to spend time with me. But she pretty cool but too bad my father is fucking her.

I started laughing when he said he was getting remarried to a young woman. Maybe I should waste so coffee on a girl too. All through dinner she didn't say a word but I couldn't help be wonder doesn't my dad fucks her good? It was almost 12 o'clock when I went downstairs to grab something to drink but when I came back up I hear noises like vibrating noises and moans. Holy shit she's playing with herself? I said smiling just as I was turning she screamed my name out in pleasure.

"SANTANA!" She screamed out and I couldn't help myself when I walk into the room with a smirk on my face.

She was shocked when I pushed the door wide opening and seen her face" San...Santana wh..what are you doing in here?" She stuttered out while trying to cover herself.

I didn't answer her as I crawled onto the king sized bed. She tried to cover herself with the covers but I stop her. "Don't" I say as I pull the covers back off and looking at her naked body while the dark blue dildo was still halfway in her.

Before she could even respond I crashed our lips together and she let out a moan. I know it was wrong she married to father and I'm only 17 and she's 26 but it just felt right.

"Wait, Santana we can't do this." She said through a moan while pulling back from me when air was becoming a problem but her swollen lips didn't help any.

"Why?" I asked as I started kissing on her neck while trying not to leave a mark on her since my dad still fucking her.

"Cause I'm married to your father and you are underage and it's so wrong." She explains to me

"So is not like he would know and I been waiting on this forever," I breath on her neck when I felt her breath hitched. I can tell she wanted this too " I saw the way you was looking at me earlier when I was pulling my dick out of Brittany." I said looking into her hazel green eyes.

"No, Santana we can't." She said while breathing heavily as I was grinding my erection into her core since I was only in my boxers.

"Just the tip I promise I won't tell?" I said moving down her body with wet opening mouth kisses.

I can tell she was thinking about But it wasn't long since she grabbed my face and crashed our lips together. I don't remember what happened to my undershirt or boxers when she grabbed a hold of me down there with her soft smooth hands touching me I almost came. I wanted to thrust into her but she stops me.

"Wait, wait Santana condom?" Quinn said while pushing on my chest a little.

"I can cum all I want and still can't get anyone pregnant," I say while laughing and she looked at me weird like I was lying "what? I'm serious I can't get anyone pregnant." I said pushing in a little but I felt like I was in haven all ready. Oh my god the way her pussy feels around my dick I can tell she was enjoying herself. The way her back was arching and her head was thrown back and her nails digging into my back. Hearing her moaning was like music to my ears while the headboard was lightly against tapping the wall.

"Oh my Santana!" She said moaning out while I was slowly thrusting into her.

After a few minutes of me thrusting in and out of her into while we were looking into each other eyes I knew I wasn't gonna to last to long.

"Quinn, I don't want to sound dumb or anything but are you close? I don't think I can last any longer?" I asked while panting hard.

Before she could even answer she buries her head into my neck while holding on to me tightly. As soon as I pulled out she releases her hold on me and handed me some tissue napkins to wipe myself off.

The next day she acted like she didn't notice me when I came downstairs for breakfast when my dad was there leaving me hurt a little.

 **End of flashback**

Ever since that night she can't even look at me the same way and that was a month ago. I remember the next day she didn't say nothing to me at all. Her and my father are seem to be happier then ever. I don't know how long I was staring at my food while I was thinking about Quinn and I night till I noticed one of Tori hands in my lap.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asks as she pecks my cheeks and I flashed her a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm good just a little nervous about the music project." I said to her as we were leaving the cafeteria and going to the auditorium where we are supposed to finish our project me and two more other people and since Tori already did hers she's helping me with mine.

When we got there I didn't expect to see Quinn in there talking to about something and she saw me and flash me a fake smile. I'm wondering if she's staying for the performs If she is then is gonna be bad.

"Hey Santana, you're up first." said to me after everyone was in the auditorium. I thought Quinn was gonna leave but she didn't.

Once Tori and I got into place on the stage I didn't know what to do anymore but once my sing started I got behind Tori and placed my hands on her midsection while her back was pushed into my crotch.

 _What's up for the evening?_

 _I'm dyin' to know_

 _I picture you and me in a room all alone_

 _Pushin' shit off of the counter_

 _Straight to the floor_

 _Hittin' the ground at the same time as all of your clothes_ _I sing that part to her as I ripped off her shirt before she got up on the piano and got in between her legs._

 _Girl you're really gonna need a maid_

 _To clean up the mess we made_

 _No need to be ashamed_

 _Nothin' wrong with breakin' things_

 _Ooh girl_

 _I turned you into a home, homewrecker_

 _I turned you into a home, homewrecker_

 _I turned to look at Quinn who was looking shocked at me while I was basically dry humpy Tori on stage with everyone else was watching._

 _I'm interested in your body_

 _And that look on your face_

 _Ain't nothin' more overrated than material things_

 _Shatterin' all the dishes_

 _Flowers out of the vase_

 _The consequences of our actions left all over the place_

 _Yeeahh_

 _Every now and then I glance over to look at Quinn's face expression when I have got achance._

 _Girl you're really gonna need a maid_

 _To clean up the mess we made_

 _No need to be ashamed_

 _Nothin' wrong with breakin' things_

 _Ooh girl_

 _I turned you into a home, homewrecker_

 _I turned you into a home, homewrecker_

 _We can do whatever you want to_

 _I know you like it rough girl_

 _Girl you're really gonna need a maid_

 _No need to be ashamed_

 _I turned you into a home, homewrecker_

 _I turned you into a home, homewrecker_

 _Homewrecker_

 _I know you like it rough girl_

 _We can do whatever you want to_

 _Tori had gotten behind me once I walked to the center of the stage and she started running her hands over my body till I turned the table and started grinding my crotch into her ass as I was getting ready to sing the last of the while looking over at Quinn._

 _I've been feedin' off these haters man, feedin' all of my life_

 _Middle finger out my window screamin Texas till I die_

 _Tomorrow ain't never promised so I'm living just for tonight_

 _So show me how you handle your business girl_

 _Show me the way that you ride_

 _And I just tell em sit up on my lap in the cab of my Chevrolet_

 _We can take it back to the pad_

 _Make you feel at home, home_

 _(I'll make you feel at home, I'll make you feel at home, make you feel right at home)_

 _And I just tell em sit up on my lap in the cab of my Chevrolet_

 _We can take it back to the pad_

 _Make you feel at home, home_

 _(I'll make you feel at home, I'll make you feel at home, make you feel right at home)_

After my performance Quinn had ran out of the auditorium when I was finished singing. I knew I hurt her feelings, but I didn't think she was gonna stay the whole time. Nobody didn't know why I ran after Quinn in the hallway. They just know she's my stepmother.

"Hey Quinn!" I yelled after her but she didn't stop till she got to her classroom.

"What?! Santana you think that was funny? Huh saying I'm a homewrecker I had sex with my stepdaughter!" She said to me as her voice was breaking while she was shoving me back against the door.

I could do anything but crashed our lips together in till she started kissing me back. I wanted to deepen the kiss but she pulled back away from me as a hurt expression had came acrossed her face and then she slapped me.

"It's -Lopez," she said to me and called me by the name they everyone else calls me" fuckboy".

"Well I got you didn't I?" I said leaving the classroom and slamming the door behind me. I shouldn't really care about her she's just my step mom that I fucked. But I really did like it. I didn't want to think about her anymore so I text Tori to meet me outside by my car.

It wasn't even five minutes later she was getting into my car and we left. I didn't care about school or anything else I just wanted what I want and that was pussy.

I couldn't even wait till I got home to fuck her. So we stop over at a hotel and I got what I wanted. I know is dead wrong to call her a homewrecker when I'm out here sleeping with three other girls.

I was so wrapped up into Quinn and I argument that I didn't hear when Tori was telling me stop and I just burst out into tears.

"Santana please stop?" She kept saying when I was still pounding into her. I didn't know what had happened after we enter the room but the next thing I knew was we were both naked and I was on top of her.

After I had pulled out of her I rolled on my side I didn't care I didn't bust a nut or whatever. It was just Quinn was still on my mind.

"Sorry if I was hurting you, I didn't mean too" I said out loud as I was getting up and getting redress. I felt bad for what I was doing to her and I do care about her feelings besides sex even if I don't really show it sometime.

As she got up and put her bra and panties on she wrapped her arms around my midsection "you wanna talk about it?" She asked me while she buried her face into my neck.

I never really talk about my problems with neither of the girls I sleep with. I have a different connection with all three of them, but I never been emotionally with them.

"Promise me you won't judge me?" I asked her as I turned around in her arms and looked into her hazel eyes while pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I promise" she answered back as she pecks my lips.

The only people that know about what happened between my mom and I is my dad, Sam, Quinn, and Rachel. Sam knows cause I told him about it and Rachel know cause we were playing mommy and daddy when we were 13.

My mom and dad was never together and it was her turn to get me for the week and she caught me and Rachel in the guest room naked together. We didn't know what we were doing was wrong and we just saw it on tv. She didn't know to say as she saw me on top of her. The last words that my mother ever said to me were I was a freak and god doesn't likes freak. I actually cried myself to sleep that whole week and she never looked back again. I was never embarrasses about having a dick in the first place or losing my virginity to Rachel Berry at age 13.

I know it is wrong for me to be having sex with three different girls and I don't feel bad about it. I hind my feelings behind sex. They all know what they were getting into in the first place.

After a few more hours of just laying down with Tori as she was cuddling me we decided to leave. Once we finally made it back to the school so Tori could get her car. When I got home I seen Quinn's car in the driveway and my dad's gone. I really didn't want to be around her after she called me a fuckboy.

I headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink before I was calling it a night and it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet. When I walked in to opening the fridge I saw Quinn in there. I didn't say anything before she stops me.

"Hey are you gonna eat?" She asks me while she was chopping up vegetables.

"No, I'm not hungry," I say as I drinking from my cool blue Gatorade.

She stops what she was doing and put down her knife "well you have to eat something." She tells me as she being to cut up the vegetables again.

"You can't tell me what do." I said about to leave the kitchen and head upstairs but she stops me once again.

"Hey! Watch who you're talking to I'm not one of your friends you sleep with." She yells as she tossed the knife down on the counter.

"Yeah, but remember I still fucked you." I said turning around to face her and before I knew she shoved me again the fridge.

We just stared at each other for awhile till I lean in and kissed her. It's just something about her I can't get off of my mind. I don't care she's married to my father or the fact I can't stop thinking about her.

As the make out session turned heated she breaks away for air and the look on her face was writing guilty.

"Santana we should just stop all together." she said pulling away to lean against the counter.

"What, why? You wasn't saying no the first time."

"And yeah and that was a mistake and it can't happen again." She tells me

"But you didn't stop me or was complaining when you came on my dick!" I said getting in her face.

"After the fact you called me a homewrecker and was practically having sex on stage! I don..." I cut her off as I kissed her.

"Say it, say that you don't want this and I'll stop." I said breathing against her lips as we broke apart. She didn't say anything when I ripped off her shirt and started making my way down to her breasts till I reached down to her shorts.

When she didn't give me an answer I unbuttoned her shorts and slowly pulled down her panties and shorts down together. I can smell her already and we didn't even do anything yet.

As I picked her up by her legs and sat her on the counter and spreads her legs wide opened and placed myself in between them before we could even start the front door opened and I ran. Damn just when I thought I can get what I wanted.

My dad Juan Lopez had a very special surprise when he came home and the way I hear Quinn moaning from downstairs she must love it's. That whole night I did not leave my room.

Every since that night what almost happened in the kitchen Quinn acts like nothing happened between us and I can't really talk about what's going on between us. The next day I was in the hallway talking to Rachel when I saw her coming over.

"Hey Rachel," she said greeting the smaller brunette and then turned to me "Santana can I have a word with you please?" She asks me nicely.

As I followed her to her classroom she shut the door behind me and sat at her desk while I sat in the first row. I was so nervous that I didn't know what she's wanted to talk about.

"Santana, I love you but when ever that happened between us the last few times we can't anymore. I love you father and he loves me. And I been knowing you since you were 12 and it's not right for us to be messing around behind your father back. You a teenager and I'm an adult and what we did was wrong. I'm sorry I even let it go that far." Quinn explained to me as I had my head down low so she wouldn't see the tears falling down.

After a few silent moment passed she walks from behind her desk and came and gave me a hug "can we pretend like this never happened?" She asks as she still was hugging her me. I just nodded my head as she breaks the hug but I do have to know why she called my name out the first time.

We both flashed a weak smile at each other.

As I was about to leave I have to ask "Hey Quinn? Can I ask one question?" She nods her head before she started writing something down on the chalkboard " that first night we did it why you screamed out my name when you was playing with yourself?" I asked as she drops the chalk and turns to look at me.

"I was sexual frustrated and we haven't been able to have sex in a while and I saw you and Brittany and your penis was the last one I saw." She said as her cheeks turned red and I just burst out laughing. At least she was thinking about me.

 **The End**

 **I was thinking about doing a part two?**

 **If I should let me know and I'll get started on it asap but in a different way but still sex with G!P Santana and Stepmother Quinn.**


	2. All Just A Dream

**A/N: Okay last chapter and I tried my best tell me if you love it or hate it.**

 **Sorry it's short and all mistakes are mine.**

I guess Quinn wasn't kidding when she said she will send me to detection if I talk about sex in her classroom again and now I'm the only sitting in her classroom after school hours.

"Come on Quinn, let me go and I promise I'll stop talking about sex in your classroom." I said begging as I got closer to her desk where she was sitting.

She didn't say nothing as I stood there begging like a little kid. As she finally looked up with her glasses on the edge of her nose and her hair in a bun I couldn't have noticed how hot she was looking. She was wearing a long black blouse tucked in and a with white pencil skirt and black heels. Damn she looks fine.

"Santana, that's not gonna happen you and Sam always talk about sex in classroom and I'm sick of it. Just because you're my stepdaughter I can't make exceptions for you." Quinn said coming around her desk as she takes off her glasses.

"Well why not? The other kids get special treatments cause their family members work here too."

"You know what? You're right but you can do something for me?" She say as she placed her hands on my sides and started biting her bottom lip as I was leaning against the desk. That shit always turns me on. I hope she's asking for sex I really do. Since that time we had sex It been different with the others but I'm not gonna tell her that. I wondering it's she thinking about what I'm thinking about?

"So Lucy, what are you trying to ask me?" I said as she moves her hands down to my pants as little San trying to come out and play. Every since that today I perform Homewrecker and had sex with Tori I haven't had sex beside letting Brittany suck my dick.

"Is this for me?" She asks as she unbuttoned my jeans and felt my dick becoming even more harder. Shit I feel embarrassed that I became that hard in front of her in under 5 minutes that's a new record.

I always wanted to have sex in the classroom with a hot teacher. As she reached her left hand into my boxers and pulling my dick out just as my phone went off. Shit who trying to clock block me?

She just let my dick go as it was still playing 'some kind of drug' shit I really thought I was gonna get my dick suck by her.

"Quinn, where are you going? I thought you wanted it?" I say pulling up my pants as she backed up from me.

"Maybe another time," She said as she walks back over to her desk and grabbed her things "maybe we can try something else." She winking at me while laughing and leaving me in the classroom by myself.

Damn why do she has to be a tease?" I asked myself as I grabbed my backpack and left the room as well.

As I finally made it home and the only car that was in the driveway was Quinn's. She didn't say she was coming home and I know my dad is on the night shift for the next couple of days.

Soon I walked into Quinn's home office she was bent over her desk as her ass was sticking straight up into the air. She already left me high and dry earlier and now I have to see this too. I wasn't expecting to walk up behind her and rubbed my dick on her ass and causing her to jump a little as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Whoa Santana what are you doing?" She asked as she tries to take my hands of her waist I really do want to fuck her sweet ass.

"What does it looks like I'm doing? I'm getting what I want and I want your ass." I said in her ear as I feel her shiver in my arms as I pressed my dick into her butt.

I could tell she wanted me to do it just way she pushed her ass out to me and making me harder. I know she couldn't resist me any longer as I started kissing her behind her ear and making my way down to the zipper on the back of her skirt and unzipping. As she was letting out moans and seen she was wearing no panties I know she was a dirty slut.

"I always knew you were a dirty slut." I said planting kisses on her bare ass as her skirt slips down to the ground. I'm wondering have she ever had anyone fuck her in her ass?

As I stood up to undo my belt and jeans as my best friend was ready to come out Quinn turned around with her hazel eyes two shades darker but I never expected her to squash down and took me into her mouth. The whole 10 inches into her mouth. I had to hold myself on her desk no one and I mean no one has ever taken the whole 10 in their mouth without choking.

"Oh shit! That feels go good " I said grabbing her head and pushing her back down as she tries to slide it out of her mouth. As I tossed my head back in pleasure I felt her smile around my cock in her mouth as she brought her right hand up to play with my balls I know I wasn't gonna last.

"You like that baby? You like when mommy plays with your balls? I want you to fuck my mouth." She says as I slip my dick out of her mouth so she could breath. Who would have thought Quinn was a dirty girl?

Just as she said that I shoved my dick back into her mouth unexpected as I started picking up my pace shoving in and out of her mouth. Damn her mouth feels so good I would've never thought about fucking her mouth like this as her head was feeling so good. Just the way her head was going back and forth she gives head better than Rachel and she doesn't have any gag reflects. As she was still playing with my balls I knew I was about to cum and I wanted her to drink all of it.

"You like how I fuck your mouth?" I asked her as she tries to hold herself on one hand as the other one was still messaging my balls. I love how she moans around my dick it's like music to my ears.

"Yes, cum in my mouth. I'm a dirty fucking slut." She said breathing hard as I slip my dick out of her mouth. When she said that I know it was coming.

"Oh shit!" I screaming as I shoot my load of cum down in her throat as some of it was leaking out of her mouth and down on to her shirt. I knew she wasn't gonna drink all of it.

"Hmmmm you taste so good" She says as she licking some of my cum off my dick just by her doing that was making my dick hard again.

As she stood up and kicked off her heels and blouse and just leaving her in her black bra. She thinks I'm kidding I will fuck her ass before we are done. As we started kissing and I tasted myself on her lips I reached my left hand down between her legs to run my fingers on clit as I felt her getting wet.

"Damn is this all for me?" I said smiling against her lips as I pulled away to lick my fingers to taste her" mmh you taste good" I told her as she licks two of my fingers to taste herself.

"Of course it is baby. I only want your big dick." She says in a her seductive voice.

"It's that so?" And she shakes her head "how you ever had been fucked in the ass?" And she shakes her no that's all I to know" come on." I said leaving her office and walking over to my room as it's only two doors down.

Just as we enter she pushed me onto my back and straddle my stomach as she's takes of her bra leaving her naked.

"You think you gonna fuck my ass without You fucking my pussy? You have another thing coming." She said lifting herself up and sliding down onto my dick as she started going and down. I'm normally not the bottom but she can ride me anytime.

As she slowly started off slow she began picking up her pace as she leaned forward and dropped back down to my dick. Her ass was bouncing on my balls and I couldn't help it and slapped her ass. She differently is a freak and I couldn't help it any more and flip us over so she was on the bottom leaving my dick inside of her. The first time we had sex was different but now I'm gonna tear up her pussy and she knows it's gonna be mine.

"Santana what are doing? You do what I sai..." I cut her off as I thrust up harder into her as hard as I could making her bump her head against the headboard and I just smirked.

"This is mine pussy" I said thrusting in and out of her making the headboard tapping against the wall as I pinned her arms above her head as she wraps her legs around my waist making me go deeper to full her up.

"Oh yesss, this pussy is your!" She moans out loud as I was hitting all the right spots. "Oh shit Santana that feels so good." She says as I started thrusting harder as her hips meets my thrusts getting sloppy as I know she was close as her walls were tightened around my dick. Damn this pussy feels so good I wish I could live like this forever.

"You gonna cum around my dick you dirty slut!" I say as I remove my hands from her arms and placed them around her hips so I could keep her steady as I pound harder into her.

"Yes! Oh my god! Yessssss!" She said squirting out as I pushed the hardest I ever did in my sex life letting her release just as I hit the back of her wall as I was about to cum.

"Oh shit here it come!" I said shooting my cum deep inside of her as she smile before pulling me down to kiss her. I could do this everyday if I could but I can't.

"Oh my gosh Santana your amazing." She said pulling out of the kiss and I pulled out of her and watched our mixed juices leaking out.

After I watched her leaked out I laid beside her with a smirk on my face while she tries to catch her breath before speaking.

"What would your father said if her know her had a slut for a daughter?" I said and she turns to look at me.

"My daddy thinks I'm a perfect daughter that's married with a stepdaughter who I'm not fucking." She said smirking.

Damn that sexy ass smirk it's not or never I know my dad will be home soon and I have to fuck her ass.

"So are you ready?" I asked her as I straddled her lower hips as my semi erection was laying on her abs.

"What are you talking about? I just fucked you."

"No I'm talking about my dick in your ass." I say with a smirk and she raised her eyebrow up at me as I slowly start placing opening mouth wet kisses on her body as I made it down to pussy before I started playing with her clit.

She had her legs spread wide opened as I placed myself in between as I was running my tongue up and down while my left hand was rubber on her clit.

"Mmmh that feels so good" She moans out as she started pushing my head down even farther. I wasn't gonna lie her pussy does taste good even if I did just come in her.

As I entered two fingers and start pushing in and out of her while still rubbing on her clit I knew she wasn't gonna last any longer.

"Yes baby! Right there! Oh my god!" She said over and over" I'm about to come" she says just as I removed my fingers and started sucking on her clit "yyyeeessssssss Santana!" She yells as she kept my head down as I was still sucking on her clit as she started trembling.

As I made sure I licked up all of her juice as I made my way back up to kiss her so she could taste herself.

"You like that baby?" I asked as she stuck her tongue into mouth and pulled back as air was becoming a problem.

"I love it"

"Good" I said smiling as I was hovering over her "but it's not over yet." I said smirking just before I shoved my dick into unexpectedly. She thinks I forgot what I planned on doing I'm gonna fuck her tight ass.

"Oh shit, Santana that feels good." She says as she holds on to me just as I slipped out and turned her over I laid on her back and whisper into ear.

"Not so fast didn't I tell you I was gonna fuck you in your ass?" I asked as she nods her head yes.

As I pulled her up to get on all fours I started kissing on her butt as I had two of my fingers to collect some of her juice out of her pussy before I started fingering her butt hole. She tended up a little but calm down as I slowly started moving my fingers in and out of her.

"Mhm Santana don't stop" She says as she leaned her head down on the pillow just before I stick my dick into her pussy. She won't know what hit her.

As I was thrusting in and out Just before I plugged my dick into her ass.

"Oooh fuck Santana!" She screams as she tossed her head back and her knuckles were turning white as she had a tight grip on the pillow.

After I waited a minute or two I slowly pushed in and came back out as I did over and over again till she started liking it as Quinn start moaning. I didn't think her asshole will have been this tight but damn.

"You like that? You like when I fuck you in your tight asshole." I said after a while when her ass finally got used to my dick inside of her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She says as I started rubbing her clit to make her come"don't stop I'm almost there."

As I stop rubbing her clit and placed both of my hands on her hips I started thrusting into her hard as she came before I pulled out and my cum was leaking out of her ass.

"Oh my god that feels so good!" I said finishing pumping my cock as I had more cum coming out before I laid down next to her.

"Santana? Santana? Santana?! Santana get up or you gonna be late!"

"Shit it was just a dream"

 **Sorry I ended like that I didn't know what else to do.**

 **Please review**


	3. Role Playing

**Okay some of you were disappointed in me. Well that's nothing new, but I do want to say thank you for reading it.**

 **You been warned I'm not so good at writing smut or regular writing at all**

 **Role playing sex in the classroom**

This crazy, I can't believe Quinn actually talked me into this. She came up with this whole idea and I'm going along with it cause I like no starch that I love fucking her pussy, even in my dreams I love fucking her. Just as the last student left she turned back around to look at me as I was sitting on top of her desk.

"Mhm," she moans out as her lips touches mine for the first time today.

I have my hands wrap around her body as she stands in between my legs while she running her fingers through my dark locks. At this rate I know I'm gonna bust a nut. As she was wearing a long sleeve red blouse, black high heels with a black pencil skirt. She knows I love the colors black and red together.

"You ready baby?" She says pulling back and running her soft hands all over my body.

"Of course" I said smiling while pecking her lips a couple more times before I got off of her desk.

Even though I like I being called fuckboy she can call me ma'am anytime of the day. I waited for her to change her clothes to a similar Britney Spears naughty girl school outfit with the pigtails and no panties. She gave me one more last kiss before sitting down in the first desk and crossed her legs.

"Ms. Fabray, you know why I sent you to detention?" I asked seriously as I was standing in front of her desk.

"Because you caught me touching myself." Quinn said with a smirk and uncrossing her legs showing me a little of her glistening cunt. I didn't know she was that wet as Zayn says I get her wetter than ever.

Last week she accidentally knocked her pen off of her desk and I happen to walking by and I happen to see her kitty cat with two fingers down there.

I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't fuck her with my dick. No that would have been so wrong.

"Why is that?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I was thinking about sucking your big fat cock again before you fuck my tight little pussy again." Quinn said spreading her legs wide opened and circling her index finger on her clitoral. Just by her doing that my jeans gotten a little bit tighter.

I pulled her out of her seat and turned her around so my front was against her back and thrust my jeans covered dick into her ass making her gasps making her feel how hard I was. I was trying my hardest not to break character but the way her ass was feeling against my dick I just wanted to say fuck it and fuck the shit out of her.

"It's that so Ms. Fabray? You want me to fuck you on my desk again?" I say as I started trailing kisses down her neck while sucking on her sweet spot.

She didn't answer as she tries to pull herself away from me as I kept trailing down with kisses till I reached her ass. I started placing soft kisses but I started groping her ass and came back up as she was moaning while I slap her ass check.

"Stop teasing and fuck me Santana!" She said impatiently

"It's Ms. Lopez to you" I said thrusting against her again while she was digging her nails into my skin. The way she was whimpering I can tell she wanted it bad.

I turned her around and grab her by her legs and sat her on top of my desk and spread her legs wide opened as she lets out a gasps.

"Does your father know his good little girl likes to be fuck by the teacher? Mmm does Mr. Fabray knows his daughter loves sucking on my cock?" I said as I was leaning into her ear while running a finger on her pussy lips.

"Ugh please don't tell my father, he won't let me come back any more." She said pledging with a pout.

"Next time don't be touching yourself without me!" I said shoving a finger into her soaking wet pussy.

She let's out a loud gaps which quickly turn into a moan while grabbing on my shirt to pull me closer. I slowly started pushing my finger in and out of her dripping wet pussy before I add two more fingers knuckles deep her while her hips were meeting my thrusts.

"Ms. Lopez? Please I'm so-sorry I just want you dick." She said through her moans. I can feel her getting tighter around my three fingers as I started fingering fucking her faster. "What are you doing?" She asked as I stop fingering her.

I didn't want her to come yet so I took my three soaked fingers out and licked them clean. God she tasted so good I wanted more. I needed to feel her around me.

"Fuck! you taste so good" I said getting in between her legs so I could tongue fuck her pussy.

"Ahhh shit!" Quinn said while pulling my hair as I ran my tongue on her wet dripping pussy lips.

She wasn't expecting for me to stick my tongue inside of her and start licking up and down before tongue fucking her while she tried to close her legs on me. I could tell she was getting closer and closer as I add two fingers to her pussy to finger and tongue fuck her at the same time.

"Aww shit! Oh my god! Santana um about to.." and the next thing I know she was screaming" shit! SANTANA!" She screams out while pulling my hair and coming into my mouth as my tongue was still inside of her sucking her sweet juice up.

As she was coming down from her high I stood up in between her legs with a smirk on my face as she noticed the painful bulge in my jeans.

"Ms. Lopez I believe your friend wants to come out and play." She said getting off the desk and getting on her knees.

Before I could even stop her she quickly unbuttoned my belt buckle and let my cock free. She wasted no time and started licking around my head while one of her hands was culling my balls.

"Awww shit!" I said while grabbing onto the desk to hold myself up. I wanted to shoved it in all the way in but I knew she would have choked.

The way Quinn was bobbing head up and down I couldn't resist it anymore and shoved my dick all the way down her throat, all 10 inches. Damn her lips feels so good around my cock I don't know if I can last long.

"I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste your cum sliding down my throat." She said pulling back with a smirk on her lips while slowly jacking me.

Just as she wraps her lips around my tip of my penis and sucked all the way down to my balls I couldn't help it and started thrusting a little bit. I pushed her off of me for bit and started beating my meat.

"Oh fuck! I'm so close open your mouth and say I love your big fat cock Santana."

"I love your big fat cock Santana." Quinn said with her mouth wide opened.

When she said that I lose control and started shooting my warm cum down her throat. Load after load as some of it was leaking out.

"Fuck!" I said shoving my dick back into her mouth so she could finish licking the rest of my cum.

"Mmmmm, you taste so good Ms. Lopez. I promise I won't touch myself again without your permission." She said while scooping back to stand when my dick went soft.

I did have to admit seeing her naked body with some of my cum on still on her is making me hard again. Before I knew anything she turns around and bend over to leans across the desk with her ass shaking showing me her wet pussy lips.

"You really doing this on purpose." I said kicking off my shoes and pulling off the rest of my clothes" what? Scott isn't giving you the business? Hmm or you need a little attention? You slut!" I said in a cocky voice before running my tip on her lips before slamming my hard cock into her.

"Fuck!" She screams outs while holding onto to the desk making her knuckles turned white when I started pushing my cock in and out of her tight little pussy.

Every now and then she lets me hits it from the back but today I just wants to fuck her.

"OH MY GOD! SHIT SANTANA!" She screams while I have a tight hold onto her hips. "Oh my god! Scott ain't shit shit!" She says as my cock slips out of her soaked pussy "shit! I think I'm coming!"

The only thing you can hear besides our panting is her ass slapping against my midsection as I began to thrust a little harder and faster as she was coming.

"Tell me I'm better than Scott?" I say pulling out to tease her and shoving all the way back again before stopping. I did the motions a few more time before she yelled out I'm better than Scott.

"Oh shit Santana! Don't you dare stop? I'm so close again. I love you big dick!" She says turning around to kissing me.

I buried my dick deep inside of her and going deeper and deeper as her walls were tightened up.

"Oh baby I'm so close." She said panting as I started rubbing on her clit to make her come again. When she loosely wraps her arms around me just as I did that she started shaking from her orgasm.

Just from seeing and feeling that around my cock I couldn't help myself no more and thrust a couple more time and came into her pussy.

"Fuck Quinn!" I said pumping the rest of my come into her as she came again from the fifth time today.

I slowly pulled my limp cock out of her and watches our mixed juices leaking out of her swollen red pussy. Fuck that was so sexy.

"I love you" I said pecking kisses all over her body while playing with her hard nipples before sucking on her neck.

"I love you too"She said giggling "come on I'm hungry. Scott can buy us dinner and I need a shower." She laughing as she hops off of the desk.

After we wiped up all the come and get dressed again and set her desk back to where it was she looked at me before smiling.

"You know you're so much better than your father when we role play." She opening the classroom door with a smirk on her face and left.

Fuck! Did she really just say that?

 **Also I'm thinking about doing two more chapters one when they almost got caught by Santana father and incest I repeat INCEST where G!P Santana was having sex with her twin sister Mel. That one will be AU**

 **I'm sorry if it sucks but hopefully in the future I'll be better with the smut.**

 **You can leave a good or bad comment.**

 _ **Also in the future I definitely decided to write a G!P Quinn and stepmother Santana story but outside of the box Quinn's mother also has a G!P.**_

 _ **Please help me to decide which actress will play Quinn's mother.**_

 _ **A) Blake Lively**_

 _ **B) Jaime Pressly**_

 _ **C) Ashley Benson**_

 _ **I know a lot of you guys wouldn't like the story but I want to give it a try.**_

 _ **So basically is AU Santana falls in love with Quinn mother Morgan who is a single parent raising her two daughters along Quinn and Brittany. After awhile Quinn started noticing some things about Santana. When Morgan leaves for a month long business trip Santana finds herself with her stepdaughter Quinn having some fun, but stop when both of them started catching feelings and ends up pregnant with her baby and lied and said it was her wife.**_

 _ **Kate French will be playing Judy their other mother who left them and been in and out of their lives.**_

 _ **The age is a little tricky Quinn mom Morgan was 14 when Judy got pregnant the first time from her with Brittany when she was 20.**_

 _ **Morgan 34**_

 _ **Santana 28**_

 _ **Brittany 19**_

 _ **Quinn 17**_


	4. Quinn's dream Incest with twins

**Sex sex sex Incest G!P Santana fucking her twin sister Melanie and Quinn. First Mel sleeps with Santana and Quinn walked in and then Quinn walks in on Santana fucking Melanie but this time she turns it into** **threesome **. First time trying threesome. It's gonna suck ass, sorry in advance.****

 **Sorry I lied about writing two more chapters and I'm killing this story and all mistakes are mine.**

After the role playing and fucking Quinn on her desk at school they decided to grab a quick bite to eat before playing in the shower to her bedroom. I guess you can say she loves having sex with Santana. And the way she told her how she loves having Santana warm cum inside of pussy and Santana love watching leaking out that she wanted to do it over and over again.

Now they both knocked out with Santana dick poking the backside of Quinn's ass as she dreams about a threesome.

 **The Dream:**

 _They both knew this was so wrong that it shouldn't have happened, but it did and Santana knew that could get into so much trouble for it but she just couldn't help herself. She loves fucking her twin sister Mel. How her pussy feels around her large thick member going in and out hitting her sweet spot every time. The first time it happened Mel was horny and creped in her room in the middle of the night and found her jacking off. It was only supposed to be an one time thing but it wasn't and Quinn their stepmother found out and it turned into a threesome._

 _Melanie aka Mel the girly version of Santana Lopez without the penis, boy clothes, and the ladies chasing her around. I guess you can say she's bisexual but not really she just likes making out with girls when she's drunk and sleeping with her sister when she's horny. Yeah that's right her twin sister. Her two minutes older sister with her ten inch penis._

 _Her long fingers curled into her tight wet pussy pumping in and out of herself. She really wasn't satisfying as her fingers weren't getting the job done. She tried watching porn even girl on girl but that didn't work._

 _She walked across her room to the adjourned bathroom to her twin room. She cracked opening the door and heard moaning. Santana was under the covers panting and groaning as she was pumping her large thick ten inch penis while._

 _"Shit Quinn!"Santana breath out loud as she was pumping the last of her semen out. She was so wrapped up thinking about Quinn that she didn't hear the bathroom door opened._

 _Mel smirks to herself as she heard her sister thinking about their stepmother Quinn while masturbating. Even she can't lie and say Quinn isn't hot but she never dreamed about having sex with her. She watches as Santana wraps off her cum and threw the tissue to the side before pulling up her boxers and covers up. It didn't take long for Santana to fall asleep as she tired herself out by masturbating about Quinn._

 _Mel slips into her bed and straddles the older Latina waist and started kissing on her body._

 _"Mmm, that feels good." Santana said moaning as Mel reaches her hand between her legs to rub her penis inside of her boxers._

 _"I know you would like that."_ She said sexual seduction.

 _"Melanie, what the fuck are you doing?! Get off of me!" Santana said opening her eyes when she heard her sister voice._

 _"You can fuck Brittany, you can fuck Tori, hell even Rachel but you can't fuck me? I think that's something wrong with that." Mel said kissing her as she felt her penis getting hard from the way she was grinding her hips into her. "C'mon Santana I won't tell you if you won't."_

 _"Stop it Mel, your my sister and I can't sleep with you!" She said pushing her off of her. She was sporting a semi hard on when she stood up from her bed to cut the light on and saw Melanie wasn't wearing any clothes._

 _"And? It's not like you never thought about fucking sister? We're basically the same person as you Santana only with a vagina." Mel says as she moves out of the bed. Santana knew she shouldn't but her penis was becoming hard because of her and now she sees her vagina after it been nine years since she seen her twin sister naked._

 _"I can't Mel, it will be so wrong. What if we get caught?"_

 _"I promise I'll be quiet." Mel said as she rubs on her dick that was painful hard._

 _"Shit!" Santana hisses out when she felt Melanie soft smooth hands touches her penis. Damn that feels good. Santana was thinking as Melanie squeezed her penis._

 _Melanie started kissing Santana collarbone as she was getting her sister penis to its full length as some precome was slightly leaking._

 _"You enjoying this Sanny?" She says as she hears Santana moans a little. She kneels down to Santana waist after she stops kissing her neck as she left her mark there and now she was facing Santana monster penis._

 _Melanie wraps her hand around Santana penis as she balances herself with the other hand as her mouth touches her penis for the first time. She knew she couldn't fit the whole thing in her mouth but that wasn't stopping her from trying. Santana was enjoying this watching her sister take most of herself into her mouth. She tired her hardest not to forced her hips any further as her tip were slightly touching the back of her throat. She felt her abdomen getting tighter as her sister started sucking harder and faster and she just wanted to cum in her mouth._

 _"Shit! Mel you dirty girl" Santana breath out as she grabs a hold on her sister head and started fucking her mouth roughly. It was her fault that she wanted to fuck her and now she probably regretting. Santana pulls out just enough to finish shooting her hot sticky come on her face."oh god! You're a slut!" She said pumping the last of it as her penis went soft. She rubbed the head of it on her face to collect some of her cum and Melanie sucked it off._

 _"Mmm, you taste good." She said getting up from her knees. She leaned in kissed her so Santana could taste herself. Melanie wrapped her arms around Santana neck as they were kissing. She could feel her getting hard again and she needed it in between her legs._

 _Santana shoved her sister down on her bed and got on top of her. She was all into as she started kissing all over her neck while her hand were rubbing circles on her clit. She was wet and was getting wetter as Santana plunged two fingers deep inside of her._

 _"Fuck Santana!" She screams out a little too loud when she hits that spot._

 _"Shh we can't get caught." She said pulling her fingers out. She moved down her body so she was eye level with her glistening wet pussy. She licks her lips before she started kissing the inside of her thighs not quite reaching where she most ached to be touched. Melanie couldn't take the teasing anymore and pushed Santana head down._

 _Santana started out licking her clit before adding two fingers again moving in and out of her. She tried to lift her head up but Melanie wasn't having it, she wanted her pussy to be eating her out. Santana tried again before she got the idea. She was always the dominant one wreath she having sex with Brittany, Tori, or Rachel. Melanie was gripping the bed sheets while she sucked on one of Santana fingers while she was getting tongue fuck. She didn't know her pussy could feel this good just from a girl eating her out. The guys that did eat her out got nothing on Santana pussy game._

 _"Ahhh shiiiittttt!" Mel cries out in pleasure as her hips were buckling against Santana's face as she helps her ride it out. Santana licks all of her juice_

 _"Damn! I would have never thought you tasted that good." She said chucking as she moves up Melanie body to kiss her._

 _"Shut up and fuck me!" Melanie said very demanding as she was feeling Santana cock pressing against her core._

 _Santana started smirking into the kiss when she felt Melanie buckling her hips into her. She pulls back to break the kiss and reaches over to grab a condom. Melanie grabbed the condom from her and read the label Trojan charged orgasmic pleasure and cock an eyebrow._

 _"Really Santana?" She said with a duh expression._

 _"What? I want to last longer and Brittany brought them, so shut up." She said snatches the condom back and ripping it with her teeth "you said you will be quiet." She said rolling the condom down on herself before pushing into her roughly. She didn't know if she could get anyone pregnant and she didn't want to find out by her neither._

 _"Shit! That's not funny jerk." She cries out in a mixer of both pain and pleasure as she hits Santana for roughly thrusting into her tight pussy. She never had anyone bigger then a seven._

 _If Santana didn't know any better she would have thought Mel were a virgin. Her pussy was squeezing the living shit out of her penis. She started fucking harder one she found her sweet spot. Melanie couldn't control herself feeling Santana penis inside of her making her feel like she found a goddess in bed._

 _"Fuck, oh my god Santana!" Screams out when she came and Santana was still fucking her. She differently needed to thank Brittany for the condoms._

 _"Santana, it's 3 in the morning..." she stops as she saw her other stepdaughter under Santana naked while her penis was buried deep inside of her when she opened the door._

 _"Quinn?! It's not what it looks like." Santana said pulling her very hard and painful cock out as she was on the verge of coming herself._

 _Damn why Melanie had to be a screamer? Santana thought to herself when she covered herself up and throw Mel one of her shirt off the floor_.

 _"Living room now!" Quinn said pointing in the hallway she can't believe this was happening under her watch and if Juan would have found out all hell will have break loose._

 _When she got up out of bed and heard the screaming she figured it was Brittany cause of last time it happened. Both Santana and Melanie sat down far away from each other and looked at away while Quinn was pacing back and forth._

 _"How could you Let this happened? Santana, you know better then," she said pointing to Santana who wasn't looking at her "and you young lady what were you thinking letting your sister have sex with you? You both lucky I'm not telling your father or he would have my ass, but it better not happen again or it will be some consequence. Mel, go change clothes you're sleeping in my room tonight and I don't want to hear it." She said pointing at the younger twin and watching her getting and leaving the living room._

 _The whole time Quinn was talking Santana couldn't look at her face. Not even an hour ago she was masturbating to her picture in her red bikini from the last family vacation and now she going off about sleeping with Melanie._

 _"I'm sorry, that I let that happened and I promise it will never happen again." The Latina said getting up and leaving the whole time they were having sex she was picturing the blonde underneath her._

 _When Quinn went back to her room she saw Melanie on her father side of the bed laying down._

 _"You know she was masturbating to you right?" She told her stepmother who was getting into bed herself._

 _Quinn heard stories about Santana and some of the girls she hooked up with but never thought about dreaming about having sex with her. Melanie scooted closer to Quinn after she was laying down and reached her hand inside her shorts and panties. Quinn breath hitches as Melanie's cool soft fingers touches her clit._

 _"C'mon Quinn, don't act like you never thought about seeing her penis before? Her long cock buried deep inside of you hitting the right spot over and over again." She said rubbing her clit still while her was throbbing. Quinn hadn't been touched in awhile and it first good to be touched by someone else. Quinn started moaning when Melanie started rubbing her clit a little harder._

 _"Mmm, cum for me Quinn." Melanie said kissing her neck when Quinn started buckling her hips. Quinn was ll caught up in the moment thinking about Santana doing the same thing she were doing to Melanie._

 _"Stop it" She moans out when Melanie flicked her clit with her tongue before disappear inside of her with two fingers._

 _"Come on Quinn, don't be shy I want you to cum." She said around her clit while rubbing faster." Just thinking about it Quinn. Santana stretching you out while I use a strap on fucking your tight little ass."_ _Who never thought about having sex with two identical twins? Of course she thought about sleeping with Santana but never had the courage to do so._

 _"Shit!" She came while grabbing a hold onto the sheets._

 _"Don't worry Quinn, I got a plan." Melanie said smirking before laying down beside the blonde who was starring up at the ceiling. She feels like a hypocrite she just got on to Santana about sleeping with her sister and now she let Melanie done the same to her._

 _After that night nothing wasn't the same between Quinn and her stepdaughters as that night kept popping up in her head. That was the first time she saw Santana penis not like she was trying to see it. A month later she didn't expect to find them at it again with Melanie sucking Santana penis or at least that wasn't the plan Melanie set up she even went with her to buy the strap on._

 _"San, you still thinking about fucking Quinn?" She asked out of nowhere walking into her room and saw the other Latina on her phone._

 _"No, no, no! Last time you were in here I almost got in trouble and now you're doing it again. So, Mel get out!" Santana said shoving her off of her bed. Why the fuck I have to have the nasty sister who thinks about shit like that._

 _"Come on, Sanny at least let my suck your big fat juicy cock." Mel said reaching for her gym shorts and Santana pushed her again. Melanie finally pulled her shorts down to release Santana cock free as it was getting hard from her touch._

 _Santana couldn't resist it anymore after what happened a month ago she was happy Mel was coming back for second but also felt bad for wanting to sleep with her sister again._

 _Melanie pushed Santana down on to her bed and laid down between her legs before licking the tip before and going all the way down._

 _"Shit!" Santana hisses out while grabbing a hold on the sheets her mouth feels better than it did before._

 _"You're a dirty fucking fuckboy Santana," she said around her cock as she came up to the tip and dropped back down again." I want you to fuck my mouth." She said as Santana started thrusting into her mouth while hitting the back of her throat. Quinn was standing outside of the doorway listening to Mel and Santana going at. She wanted Santana to fuck the shit out of her the same way she did the other girls she slept with._

 _"Oh... I'm cumming!" Santana screamed out while squirting her warm liquid cum right into her sister throat. "Call me a fuckboy again and I'll show you one." She threatened her._

 _"Fuck-boy" she said with a grin and before she knew it Santana ripped her shorts off and flipped her over and plugged her dick into her without warning." Shittt!" She screamed out when she felt the tip inside of her. She couldn't believe she missed the feeling of her dick fucking the shit of her, especially without a condom this time._

 _Santana didn't care Mel was being loud when she started thrusting into like a wild animal. Her pussy was stretching around her cock she felt like she was in heaven._ _Quinn wasted no time and opening the door when she heard Melanie moaning she couldn't wait_

 _"Really? You just gonna start without me?" Quinn said smirking from the door as Santana was fucking Melanie from behind._

 _"Shit!" Santana said pulling out, why does that keeps happening to me._

 _"I couldn't help myself ." Mel started giggling as Santana was looking lost. Quinn closed the door behind her and held out the red strap on Mel and herself picked out last weekend._

 _Santana had never been in a threesome but she was about to find out. Melanie leans up as Quinn approached them as Santana still had her hard cock poking her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing when Quinn and Melanie started making out. She was painful hard just by seeing Mel groping Quinn through her shirt with her tongue deep her throat. Quinn was the first to pull away when air was becoming a problem she can believe this is about to go down. She started smirking when she caught a glance of San Jr while Melanie was taking her clothes off._

 _"Fuck, that's so sexy." Santana breath out when Mel takes off Quinn's bra and started placing kisses over her chest before sucking on her nipple._

 _Santana walked behind Quinn and started kissing her neck while pressing her cock into her as she wanted to fuck her. Who would have thought Quinn would be a freak and like double penetration? Melanie leans back and smirk when Santana hands grabbed Quinn boobs from behind and twisted her nipples._

 _"Fuck!" Quinn hissed out while tossing her head back and giving Santana some room to kiss on her neck while Mel was rubbing on her throbbing clit._

 _Mel laid back when Santana pushed Quinn forwarded as she shoved her cock into her._

 _"God, you're so tight!" Santana said thrusting into Quinn for the first time feeling Quinn stretched around her cock from behind as Quinn was eating Melanie out. She was moaning around her clit while loving every inch of Santana thrusting in and out of her tight pussy as she never been stretched out before hitting her spot._

 _The sounds between Santana pounding Quinn from behind as her front were slamming against her ass while Quinn moaning was enough to push Melanie over the edge as she was face fucking Quinn till she released._ _._

 _"Ahhh shit!" Melanie screamed when Quinn was sucking her juices up. She crawled from underneath her just before Santana shoved her forward and came inside of her filling her up with her semem leaking out of her._

 _Quinn never felt so full in life feeling the cum inside her. Melanie started kissing Santana when Quinn flipped over and laid on her back while she messages her clit before Mel licked up the rest of Santana cum of the tip of her penis. Quinn was getting wet again seeing Mel licking Santana cock while she were playing with herself._

 _"Turn over." Santana told Mel and she did what she said before licking Quinn pussy. Santana ran her fingers through Mel wet slit before she started licking her ass while she was tongue fucking Quinn._

 _"Shit, that feels so good." Quinn moaned out when she started buckling her hips into Mel tongue, she felt like she was in college again._

 _"I want you to come in my mouth." The younger Latina said when she added two fingers in her hole going in and out of her. She wanted to wait but she wasn't going long as she was feeling Melanie tongue and fingers feeling so good in her._

 _Before she knew it Melanie felt Santana shoved her dick into her after she was done licking her ass. She accidentally bit Quinn clit when she felt Santana roughly thrusted inside of her. Quinn didn't mind when she let out a pitching screamed when felt Melanie bit her as she came out squirting wetting her face and the sheets underneath her as she was spamming. Melanie started smiling when she saw Quinn coming down from her high till Santana shoved her large dick in her ass and pushed her over._

 _"Shit, shit, shit take it out!" She screamed out in pain and Santana slowly pulled out and started thrusting in her slowly. She started rubbing her clit to easy the pain as it started to feel good to her._

 _"I know you would like it, you dirty slut. Say I'm a dirty slut." Santana said while slapping her ass._

 _"I'm a dirty slut!" She moans out feeling her ass bring stretched out by her sister. She still doesn't feel guilty for having her sister fucking her and their stepmother Quinn. Santana pulled out and grabbed Melanie hand that was rubbing her clit and helped her while she was kissing her neck and shoulder._

 _Quinn rolled from under her as Santana leaned back with Melanie, she figured she might as well use the strap on that she came in with. After she put on the double sided strap on she rubbed some lube on the 8 inch dildo. Santana laid down flat on the bed rubbing herself to stay hard before Melanie claimed on top of her before easing her ass on the 10inch cock, she never before in her life she thought about doing double penetration._

 _"Fuuuccckkkkk!" She hissed out when she felt Quinn entering her pussy while Santana was thrusting from the back. They were thrusting back and forth once they got the rhythm down. Quinn was twisted her left nipple while Santana was groping her right boob from behind._

 _Santana knew she wasn't gonna last any longer as her thrusts were becoming sloppy and her abdomen was getting tighter as she was on the edge of coming._

 _"You like this baby?" Quinn asked moaning against Melanie lips as their lips were close to each other when she pulled away from the kiss. Melanie couldn't say anything as Santana warm liquid was filling her back hole up as she was coming herself and Quinn was right behind her._

 _Melanie clasped on top of Santana when Quinn pulled out the fake penis from her pussy and rolled to the side feeling exhausted with a lazy smile on her face. After they all caught their breath and Melanie was between them as she was rubbing Quinn nipple and Santana semi hard penis were between her ass cheek getting hard again._

 _"You up for one more round?" Quinn said leaning up on her elbows to see Santana face. She wants to feel that large cock inside of her one more time._

 _Without saying anything Quinn took off the strap and helped Melanie put it on as she laid there in the middle. She was too exhausted to be on top and she wanted to be a lazy fuck._

 _"Be gentle with me." Quinn said to Santana as she kissed her before she positioned herself on top of Melanie. She ran the tip of the fake penis on her clit a couple times before sitting all the way down. She started fucking Melanie as the other end was moving inside the Latina as she was getting wetter while waiting on Santana to line up her throbbing cock with her ass. Santana added some lube before pushing her tip into Quinn ass before shoving the rest in her. Quinn stops moving when she felt Santana entered her as she tried her best not to fall over when she thrusted a couple times._

 _"Shit, that feels so good." Santana moans out feeling her penis spread Quinn ass hole wide opened as she was thrusting into her with a fast paced. She knew Quinn said be gentle, but she couldn't help as her head had other plans in mind and Mel and her moaning wasn't helping either. "Fuck, I'm about to cum."_

 _Melanie tried to keep up with her speed before she couldn't after she came already and Santana thrusts were getting sloppily by the second. She pulls out of Quinn who came after Mel and flip her over and started stroking herself before squirting her load both on Melanie and Quinn chest and stomach._

 _"Fuck, that was the best sex ever!" She said squeezing the rest of her cum on them before passing out with a lazy gin._

 **End of dream**

"Ahh shit!" Quinn moans out while Santana was on top of her thrusting deep inside. She doesn't know how she ended up dreaming about two Santana and then end up with Santana on top of her filling her up with cum.

"Damn I will never get tired of seeing this." Santana said smiling while pulling out as their mixed fluids leaks out of the blonde.

"Me neither." She said feeling so good with her stepdaughter warm cum deep inside of her. As long as her husband Juan never finds out she's good to go.

 **Sorry I ended the story like that, I ran out of ideas and sex isn't really my thing to write but thanks for reading and sticking with the craziness, even though this last chapter was sick.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One last ride**

Okay so I know I been slacking off on my writing but that's going change. I wanted to give on writing but I'm not so one last ride with Homewrecker. Leave a comment for which one.

1) Sex tape- Quinn wants her and Santana to make a sex tape together.

A, all around point of view or B, from Santana point of view.

Or

2) Threeesome with Quinn, Brittany and Santana

3) Santana dad finally catch them in the act

Also I have another story coming out soon from the new story ideas chapter from step up but with a twist but I'm not giving up even if I do suck at writing more updates soon on all of my stories.

Much love Fran


	6. Last Ride

**A/N: last chapter. I felt like this kinda turned into a story instead of a one shot lol.**

"Baby stop." Quinn try to say but it came out as as a moan.

Santana had her legs wrapped around her waist as the blonde was sitting on top of the countertop in the kitchen. One kiss had turned into a full make out session.

"Why do you love it when I take control?" The Latina asked between kisses and making the blonde giggling.

To say the least Quinn can actually see herself with Santana without having Juan around in the picture but she couldn't resist losing everything over a fling.

"You wanna take this upstairs?" Santana husk out into her ear making her panties wetter and wetter as her cock was grinding into her center.

"You know what I have a better idea," Quinn said pushing Santana off of her and went into the living room and came back with a camera"you wanna make a sex tape?" She said giving the Latina the camera.

Santana mood change quick as she took a look at the camera before looking at the blonde who was flushed. "Look Q I'm not so sure about this."

For the past few months her feelings for the blonde has grown even stronger for her.

"Listen, Santana you will be gone pretty soon off to college where there would be a lot hot girls and you will for give about little me." She said with a pout that Santana can't resist and she know she couldn't say no to the blonde. Quinn hands started roaming around Santana abs getting her turned on even more just thinking about sucking her hard rock cock.

Santana roughly pulled Quinn hair back and started sucking on her neck making her weak while Quinn had one of her hands cupping San penis . She not worry about it being illegal since Santana would be turning 18 in a few weeks.

Quinn started moaning when Santana grabbed a handful of her ass when she felt her cock press against her throbbing wet covered center.

"Come on let's take this upstairs." Santana said grabbing the camera and tossing the blonde over her shoulder while she was in a fits of giggles.

To be honest Santana was a little nervous but she wasn't gonna let the blonde know that. She seen a lot of homemade porn so she guess she know what she doing. After Santana made it to the top of the stairs with Quinn on her shoulder she walk into her room and sat her down on her feet and gave her the most passionate kiss before cutting on the camera.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss with a smirk on her face while leaving opening mouth wet kisses on her neck as she undid the Latina belt and pants. Quinn quickly drop down to her knees as she pulls out Santana painful hard cock and started sucking on it like it wasn't no tomorrow. Santana felt like she was gonna pass out the way Quinn was sucking.

"Oh shit!" Santana moans out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had one hand tangled up in Quinn's blonde locks while the other one was holding the camera.

"Mmm you're dick taste so good in my mouth." She moans out while sucking on Santana cock as she started to buck her hip as the tip was hitting the back of her knew by now her panties was ruined and Santana hasn't even touch her yet.

"I bet you like sucking my big dick." She said taking it out and shoved it back into her mouth and making her gag.

"Jerk!" She said slapping Santana thighs before getting up off her knees and started kissing her furiously.

"Come on baby tell the camera you love sucking my dick." The Latina whisper into ear while kissing down her neck leaving love marks.

At first she thought it was gonna be awkward filming herself having sex with Quinn.

"I love sucking your dick but I love it especially when it's in my tight pussy." She said in a seductive voice making Santana nearly come. Quinn never act like this before but one thing for sure Santana loves it .

Santana reached her hand into Quinn's pants feeling how wet she is and she only sucked on her dick.

"Fuck baby you're so wet!" She said messaging the blonde clit with her fingers. Quinn was ready for a good pounding and Santana was just right person for the job.

Santana pushed the blonde back on to the bed with a smirk on her while aiming the camera at her she couldn't wait to taste her in her mouth plus she's on the verge of cumming. She passed the camera over to Quinn who aimed it down so she can Santana camera eating her pussy. After Santana took Quinn shorts and ruined panties she spread her legs wide open and began licking her up and down.

"Fuck!" Quinn began moans as Santana was working her tongue between her wet slippery fold as Quinn was practically humping her face. This was the first time Santana ever went down on her like this and she got it on tape.

"Mmm you taste so goooooddddd!" Santana said dragging out the word good. Santana tongue was doing things she didn't know she could do. The Latina tongue was started going in and out as her stomach started to tighten and she know she couldn't hold it much longer when Santana picked up her pace.

Quinn wanted to let go of the camera as she was about to cum while the other hand was forced holding Santana head down in place as she finally came undone screaming Santana name out.

"Awww shit! " she kept repeating while she still face fucking her. Santana licked her dry as her body was shaking from one of the best orgasm in her life.

The blonde saw the Latina leaning up and kissed her passionate so she could taste herself and she would be damn if she didn't taste so fucking good. Their tongues started battling for dominant which Santana got the upper hand when her cock bush against Quinn sensitive clit. After Santana pulled away she placed the camera on the side dresser before aiming it on them.

Santana hands roaming the blonde body up and down getting her wet again but she wanted.. no needed the Latina inside of her. In that moment something changed for Santana but she couldn't figure out what as she got lost looking into her eyes. So she settled herself in between the blonde spread legs before easily easing herself into the blonde wet folds. Santana thrust in and out of her with a slow pace while Quinn had her arms wrapped around her neck as they both let out soft moan. The bed was lightly tapping against the wall when Santana started to pick up her speed.

"I love you." She said moaning while burying her cock deeper and deeper into the blonde soaking and wet pussy hitting her g spot repeatedly.

Quinn tighten her legs around her waist as she felt that knot in her stomach she knew she was about to cum again."Ahhhh shit!" She cries out cumming for the second time while Santana shoots her hot cum inside of her and filling her up with Quinn name on her lips.

After Santana finally finished emptying herself inside of Quinn and helped her rode out her orgasm she slowly pulls out and lay beside her.

 **Dad's home/ a few weeks later**

It's been a few weeks since they made the sex tape and Santana yet till haven't told Quinn how she really feels. Now that her father was they were back to sneaking around with each other, but lately Quinn been trying to distance herself lately. She really loves her husband but how she gonna tell him she's pregnant.

"May I be excuse? I'm really not feeling good." The young Latina ask while Quinn and her father were in a deep conversation about something. Sometimes she hated seeing her father with the blonde she rather picture herself with her then him.

"Sure, but is it you stomach or something." He asked feeling the top of her head like she was a little kid still she's be almost 18 in a few days.

"Dr. Lopez, I'm sure she's just tired let her go baby." Quinn said to her husband who raised his eyebrow up at her.

"Yeah that's fine we'll see you in the morning." He said placing a kiss to her forehead before she left the dinner table.

After laying down for only thirty minutes Santana got bored and started texting she really needed some good advice.

 **From: Santana~ you think you can over?**

 **To: Santana ~sorry I can't I'm on my period.**

 **From: Santana~ I didn't ask for sex, I can really use a friend right now.**

 **Five minutes later to:Santana~ I'm at my mom house.**

Twenty minutes later Santana found her lightly knocking on the back door to Rachel house they haven't slept together since she started having sex with Quinn and it's been almost four months ago.

"How did you get here?" She whispered letting the Latina inside the kitchen.

"I walked." She said closing and locking the door behind them as Rachel leads the way to her room.

"What was that all about?" Juan asked after awhile as they were getting ready for bed.

"What are you talking?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm talking about with Santana?"

"It's Friday night babe she probably was just tired an..."

"I know my daughter Quinn!" He said raising his voice at her"I've been a parent way before you came into the picture."

"You can go sleep on the couch." She said throwing a pillow and blanket at him. He didn't say a word and left the room without looking back at her and closed the door. She couldn't believe he said after she been by his side helping him raise her since she was 12.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" The brunette ask closing her bedroom door after Santana walk in and made herself comfortable kicking off her sneakers and laying down in her bed.

Santana didn't know where to start off at as she started to think this was a mistake coming over but she needed someone to talk and Sam wouldn't have been a good choice and Brittany been mad at her since she told her they needed to take a break from sex. She could have talk to Tori but she known Rachel the longest and since that day she got rough with her they stop having sex.

"Can we cuddle." Santana asked above a whisper which Rachel accept the offer. After Rachel laid with her head placed onto Santana chest with her arms wrap around her as she was dosing off Rachel could barely hear her.

"I'm sorry what?!" She said lifting her head up and looked up at Santana.

"I said I think I'm in love with Quinn." She said a little louder this time.

"What?! No no no, when did this happened?" She said getting up from the bed."she's your stepmother Santana and is illegal."

"Rachel please calm down and let me explain okay and then I'll leave if you want me to."

Santana everything from her and Brittany having sex on the couch when Quinn caught them till they first time together till the sex tape. Somewhere on the along the line she started falling for Quinn.

"Rachel you gotta believe me I didn't expect for this to happen it just did."

Rachel was shocked listening to Santana explained everything what happened between Quinn and herself. She felt a little jealous cause she stop having sex with her for a married woman who happen to be her stepmother. "You can stay here for tonight but first thing in the morning you telling Quinn how you really feel. Now lay down I wanna cuddle." She said pushing Santana on her back and settled herself in between her legs with her head on her chest again.

This secret could break her family aprat and she would be 18 and homeless at the same time.

It was a quarter till 2 and Juan couldn't fall asleep, he tried going back in the room but Quinn locked the door on him. He found himself in their shared home office looking at porn when he came across something. Something he would have never thought to happen he saw the missing camera he been looking for and saw everything and I mean everything. From Quinn sucking on his daughter dick to Santana eating her out to Santana pounding the fuck out. It was over an hour long and it still wasn't finished yet. He knew Santana has a sex problem but he would have never thought she would sleep with his wife.

He thought about going into Santana room and give her a piece of his mind or better yet Quinn. This was all totally illegal and Quinn could go to jail and lose her job not that he would have care he told Quinn she didn't have to work.

"Hey." Quinn said walking into the office she couldn't sleep without a warm body next to her and her stomach was bothering her a little." What are you doing?"

"Nothing just making arrangements for my trip tomorrow." He said lying to his wife if everything he saw was true he wants to catch them in the act.

"You just got back last week."

"Don't worry about me. I'm working for my family." He said rudely "just take care of my daughter." He said walking pass her and back downstairs into the living room where he was before.

Quinn couldn't help but let the tears fall as she making her way back into the master bedroom she stop by Santana room only to see her not there. She made it into the room and saw her phone lighting up it was a text from Santana.

 **From: Santana~ we need to talk first thing in the morning.**

It's her fault that she's pregnant now 'I can cum all I want and still can't get anyone pregnant' Santana words. Well that's a lie cause she's pregnant now she felt so stupid for listening to the oldest lie in the book.

She doesn't remember falling to sleep but it was morning time already and Juan left a note saying he would be back on Wednesday which means she has five days to tell Santana. After she came out of the bathroom and found Santana sitting down on the bed with a lost look.

"Where's my dad?"

"Umm he left this morning and said he will be back Wednesday." She said not looking at her.

Santana could tell something was off but decided not to push it.

"Why did you lie?" Quinn said out of the blue causing Santana to snap her head up.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie."

"Santana I'm pregnant." She said turning around and face her. Her and Juan haven't been having sex lately since her and Santana been doing it a lot lately and she know for sure it's her.

Santana was having mixed emotions at first she thought she should be mad the doctors told her before she couldn't have any kids but now Quinn saying she's pregnant with her baby? But than she became happy she got up and wrap Quinn in her arms and kissed her.

"Oh shit I'm so happy baby." She said spinning her around but stop when she saw a picture of her father."what about my father?"

"We figure it out later." Quinn said closing the distance between the two.

It was long before they were both naked with Santana on top of her you could see a small but not noticeable baby bump growing. Santana placed several kisses on it but kissing Quinn again while looking into her eyes and said those words she been dying to say.

"I love you." And Quinn could actually hear that she mean it like she was in love with her.

"I love you too."

"No, Quinn I'm in..." Quinn cut her off as she wraps her legs around Santana waist causing her erection to bump her sensitive clit as she let out a soft moan. She got the hint and aimed her cock at the entrance of her pussy before starring off with a slow pace.

Throughout the whole room you could hear Quinn moaning softly as her and Santana was making love.

"I know it was true." Juan said walking into the causing Santana to stop her movement while her dick was buried in Quinn's wet warm wet folds.

"Dad I can explain." She said getting and grabbing her clothes that were on the floor.

"Explain what Santana?!" He yelled out" you fucking my wife and got her pregnant or the sex tape I found." He said throwing the camera down showing them that he found the sex tape.

"Baby I can explain." Quinn said finally founding her voice to speak.

"Explain what?! I'm out here working hard for us and you're here fucking my daughter! My daughter Quinn." He said sounding heartbroken after everything he processed last night he still was hurting. He can't his kick his daughter out she's all what's left of his family but love Quinn and doesn't want to divorce to her.

In Santana whole life she never saw her father pissed off but in this case who wouldn't? She be lucky if she lives to see another day.

 **Five years later**

"Zachary come on!" Quinn shouted to her five-year son.

"Hey don't yell at my son." Santana said wrapping her arms around Quinn from behind.

"Yeah you're right he is your son." She said chucking as she turns around in her arms and kissing her.

"Ewe mommy and mami." Their three-year Isabella said laughing when she saw her mommies kissing.

"What you eww about?" Santana said picking up the mini version of Quinn.

"You too kissing." She said giggling "grandma and grandpa does it too."

Juan decided it was best for him to divorce Quinn since her feelings for Santana was true. She never wanted to hurt Juan before but after Zachary was born she started falling for Santana even more. Ever time she looks at him she see more of Santana in him everyday.

"You know it's your fault that we're late."

"How? I wasn't the one who bought him the game it was grandpa." Santana said looking over at her wife who she been married to for three years after Quinn discovered she was pregnant again.

"You're right Zachary blame it on your grandfather."

As Santana pulled up to her father New house she was greet by her new stepmother/ former teacher from high school Shelby Corcoran. The whole family greeted each other after everyone arrived. Rachel brought her girlfriend Brittany who they both used to fuck Santana. Quinn was happy that Juan found someone else who love him just as much as she loved him.

After the ladies set the dinner table with Santana sitting between her little twin brothers James and Justin and Brittany with Quinn sitting in front of her with their two children and Rachel.

"To family to forgive and forgot cheers." Mr. Lopez said to the table, no matter what happen he always gonna love his baby girl.

 **That's one fucked up family lol. Sorry I didn't know what else to write but at least everyone was happy right?**


	7. Friend Zone

**A/N: I was bored and this idea kept bothering me. P.S I didn't know how to write smut. Love it or hate it I don't care.**

"So you wanna tell me how long you been fucking my girlfriend Quinn?" Noah asked his best friend as he tired to keep his tears at bay. He literally just walked in and saw his so called best friend fucking his girlfriend and head cheerleader Santana Lopez.

"Noah I can explain," Quinn said throwing her clothes back while Santana used the covers to covered up her naked body.

Quinn liked Santana way back in middle school but never made a move since Puck called dibs.

"You supposed to be my bro and you're fucking my girl!" Puck said punching the blonde in the face. " I thought I could trust you." He said hitting her again and again.

"Noah stop it!" Santana scream as she jumps onto Puck's back who was on top of Quinn.

"So what you just gonna choose her over me! After everything we been through?"

"Just leave her alone and I'll tell you, okay?" Santana said as Puck got off of the blonde who was covering her bloody face, he at least broke her nose.

Getting off of Puck Santana ran into her bathroom grab a wet wash cloth and back it back to Quinn who was trying to the blood from coming.

After Santana look back and forth between Noah and Quinn, she really did love Noah or do loves him. He's sweet, and kind, and caring but the heart wants what the heart wants and her mind is telling her to choose Quinn.

"I'm waiting," Noah said being impatient while looking at the Latina who was helping Quinn up off the floor with a bloody nose. "When did this start?"

 **Flashback**

 _"My shoulders hurt likes hell." Santana said whining while moving her shoulders a little. Herself and her boyfriend best friend Quinn were studying for a math test alone up in her bedroom._

 _Quinn couldn't focus as her eyes were to busy wondering off looking at the Latina beautiful body laying flat on her stomach why only wearing a tank and some booty shorts. The way the brunette ass looks in them shorts were bringing her to life. Quinn has a girlfriend and she loves Kitty but her heart belongs to Santana and only Santana._

 _Without thinking Quinn moved her books off the bed and reached over into the Latina nightstand and grabbed some massage oil. Quinn been over Santana house plenty of times before but this was the first time they been alone together. The Latina mother Rachel wasn't home, her father is at work and their significant others are busy doing something else._

 _"I could help you," the blonde said nervously while scoping over to sit on the Latina lower back._

 _"I don't think that's necessary, Q." Santana replied by trying to flipping over to lay on her back to try get the blonde girl off of her._

 _Santana was strong but wasn't stronger than Quinn, the blonde plays softball while she's a cheerleader well head cheerleader to be exact and she was too weak and tried to move Quinn._

 _"I promise I won't try anything, I'm just trying to help a good friend out." The blonde stated while pinning Santana arms above her head._

 _Of course Santana knew about Quinn condition but she wasn't worry about Quinn getting turned on she was worried about herself getting turned on. The stories Kitty told about them fucking in the movie theaters or the backseat of the blonde car and sometimes during school hours kinda turned her on a little._

 _Flipping the Latina back over Quinn sat directly on the Latina butt and started to crack her knuckles before moving San's shirt up a little._

 _Boxer briefs she definitely wear boxer briefs. Santana was thinking to herself when she felt Quinn soft hands putting pressure onto her lower back trying to work out her knits. The blonde didn't pay no mind when she heard Santana inhaled a really deep breath._

 _"Mmmm, that feels good," The Latina accidental let's out a moan when Quinn rubbed into a deep sore soft spot._

 _"You okay?" Quinn asked as she arched up her eyebrow._

 _Not trusting herself Santana just simply nodded her head._

 _"Okay, just let me know if I'm putting to much pressure on you." Quinn said as she was adding some more oil on Santana soft smooth skin._

 _Why she got me feeling all hot and she's not even my girlfriend? Santana was thinking to herself as another moan slipped out but this time it was a little louder._

 _Hearing this Quinn started smirking to herself when she heard the Latina moaning. Leaning down Quinn slip her hands underneath the Latina and started rubbing her boobs. Santana knew what the blonde was doing but she decided to play along with her._

 _"Mmmm Quinn that feel good." Santana moans out as she was moving her hips against the mattress, she was feeling wet already._

 _Quinn was feeling herself becoming hard as she grind herself into the Latina backside feeling her ass cheeks on her member. Kissing on the side of the Latina neck Quinn removed herself off of the brunette and flip her over._

 _"What are you waiting for?" Santana said smirking as she was shimmy off her shorts along with her ruined thongs._

 _"I hope you're dead serious about this?" Quinn asked as she took off all off her clothes as Santana lay there lazy playing with her sensitive clit._

 _Of course the Latina wasn't joking and neither was the blonde she been ready for this. Setting in between the Latina wide opened legs Quinn trailed her tongue down the Latina body leaving opening month wet kisses along the way._

 _"Fuck!" Quinn husky voice breath out once she saw the Latina shaved pussy glistening with wetness. It looks better than Kitty's to her._

 _Without even second guessing the blonde lick her tongue up and down once causing the Latina to flinch at her movement._

 _"Shit!" Santana said while bucking her hips into Quinn's face. Quinn had to hold the Latina steady as she tongue fucks her. "Oooohhhh my god!" Santana was screaming out with her legs wrapped around the neck making her go deeper._

 _Noah hasn't never made her came so quick like that._

 _Smirking Quinn as she was lapping up the rest of Santana sweet pussy juice before kissing the Latina hungrily making her taste herself. By the time they got into a heated make out session Quinn's cock was painful hard just from Santana stoking her._

 _Santana just hope Quinn dicking game is better than her head. Flipping them over Santana straddle Quinn body and started sucking her right nipple while massage the other. Right than and there Quinn wanted to come so badly be she couldn't she wanted Santana to ride her dick._

 _"Tell me what you want." Santana said in between kisses as she made her way down Quinn's body and stopping at her rock hard cock._

 _"Suck my dick!" She answered shoving the whole 9 inches into her mouth making her gag, That sound was so sexy it was beautiful noise to Quinn's ear. "Fuck baby that feels so good." Quinn said as she had a handful of the Latina hair as she was watching her go up and down on her dick with her lustful plump lips._

 _"Daddy you have a big dick!" The Latina said with her mouth full of Quinn's dick._

 _She felt herself coming but she didn't want to come inside of her mouth just yet. Releasing Quinn dick with a wet pop sound Santana leans up to kiss Quinn's lips before seating down onto tip of Quinn's dick and sliding down with ese._

 _"Fuck!" The both moan out as the Latina starting rocking back and forth._

 _Santana swears Quinn's dick feel a lot better than Noah and she not afraid to admit that. She close she could feel that familiar knot in that pit of her stomach and she was ready to come._

 _"Oh my god!" Santana kept saying as the blonde kept thrusting upwards hitting her spot repeatedly, but she needed more._

 _Quinn easily slipped out of Santana flipped over making her get onto all four before slamming her dick back inside of her while rubbing on her clit._

 _Not even two minutes later Santana came squirting while screaming out Quinn's name at the top of her lungs as she fell forward. Taking this opportunity the blonde rolled Santana over and pushed her dick into her._

 _"Shit I'm about to come." Quinn said after a few minutes had passed when her thrusting became wild and she couldn't control them anymore. "Oh fuck!" Quinn shouted as she came inside Santana when the Latina walls squeeze the death out of her dick when she came again. "I love you." Quinn said while still buried deep inside of Santana while slowly helping her ride her orgasm out._

 **End of flashback.**

"Puck I never wanted this to happen." Quinn said after awhile when the room became awkwardly silence after Santana told him the story.

They both were sorry and it was only supposed to be a one-time thing but the Latina caught feelings for the blonde and they been sneaking around for the pass three months.

"Noah, please say something."

"Fuck you! You both dead to me." He leaving and never came back.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said pulling the Latina arms as she holds her.

"I love you too." Santana finally said after waiting three months to repeat them words.

Even though she lost her best Quinn couldn't be more happier in this moment.


End file.
